


Boot Camp

by ClockworkQuill



Series: Clockwork Verse [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basic Combat Training AU, Brief Appearances of Canon Characters, Only having commissioned officers in Starfleet never actually made sense to me, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tarsus References, The OCs kinda take it over, boot camp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy both enlist in Starfleet, but before they get to Star Fleet Academy they go through the Starfleet version of Basic Combat Training.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, the start of this fic is finally here! 
> 
> Disclaimer I have not been through BCT, nor do I have I a beta who has. If any of you have, and have any comments, criticisms, suggestions, experiences to share, whatever, don't be afraid to comment and let me know.
> 
> This prologue involves scenes from the 2009 Star Trek movie and gratuitously yoinks some dialogue from the script.
> 
> Also might note I wrote most of this scene back when I had just read the script, not actually having seen the movie, so Uhura acts just a wee bit differently.

He honestly hadn’t been looking for trouble. It’s not even like he got drunk all that often. But when Jim Kirk did it usually ended up with sex in the bathroom or behind the dive bar, or brawls, sometimes both. If Jim was going to try for anything it would be the sex. 

Not that he usually had to try that hard, at least usually. He was attractive - some, like his kid Xelem would say beautiful - and flirtatious. And Jim Kirk knew how to be seductive, when he wanted to be. 

But suffice it to say, this was a day he was not his best. And he was drunk to hell and back before he even got to the bar, though most wouldn’t know it by looking. Jim held his liquor well and was even better at pretending he was more sober than he was. Then of course the three shots of Jack he had after getting to the bar didn’t help either. He was well and truly shitfaced when a young, lovely cadet walked into the bar. Kirk would have known she was a cadet even if it weren’t for the uniform - despite it being the 23rd century Bumbfuck, Iowa wasn’t kind to black folk. Or really just anyone not white and human. Probably Jim’s least favorite part about the stupid town he hated, made him think too much about another planet and a man with strange ideas of worthiness. Just the kind of memories he was out drinking today to forget. 

The lady cadet comes in, greeting whichever other cadets she knew and heads to the bar. Orders a few drinks and tops it off with “And a shot of Jack straight up.” 

The perfect opening, he needed another shot anyways. “Make that two, shots on me.” 

“Her shot’s on her,” she says to Larry behind the bar. Then to Kirk, “Thanks but no thanks.” 

“Don’t you even want to know my name before you completely reject me?” Kirk nearly pouted. 

“I’m fine without it.” 

Kirk eyes her up and down. “You are fine without it. It’s Jim. Jim Kirk. And if you don’t tell me your name, I’m going to have to make one up.” 

The look Uhura gives Kirk is halfway between a smile and a grimace. “It’s Uhura.” 

Jim grinned. “No way. That’s the name I was going to make up for ya. Uhura what?” 

Uhura rolled her eyes and smiled. “Just Uhura.” 

“They don’t have last names on your plane?” 

“Uhura is my last name.” 

“Well then, they don’t have first names on your world?” Kirk says getting up from where he sat on the other side of the bar and pulls out the stool next to Uhura. “So you’re a cadet, you’re studying…. What’s your focus?” 

“Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what that means.” 

Kirk wanted to laugh. He had been raised for two and a half years by the famous Hoshi Sato, of course he knew what Xenolinguistics were. Not that this woman would know that, would ever know that. Instead he just grinned. “The study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax. It means you’ve got a talented tongue.” 

“I’m impressed,” and Jim could see it on her face. “For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals.” 

“Well, not only.” 

Uhura laughs and it is real. It’s the most beautiful thing Kirk has experienced all day. Even more beautiful than his kids, who on this of all days were just as morose as he was. Though they didn’t experience nearly as much of his guilt, grief, sorrow, anger. They were young enough they didn’t remember much. 

And then it’s all ruined when a mountain of a cadet comes up from behind Uhura, shoving himself in between the two flirting adults. “This townie isn’t bothering you, right?” 

“Oh, beyond belief.” Uhura winked at Kirk from around the other cadet. “But nothing I can’t handle.” 

“You could handle me, if that’s an invitation.” 

“Hey! You better mind your manners.” The mountain man yelled, as if the mutual flirtation wasn’t obvious. Some of his friends head over to flank him. 

“Oh relax Cupcake, it was a joke.” Kirk says, patting the man on the arm. 

‘Cupcakes’ ’ eyes flash in anger as he pushes Kirk’s arm away. “Hey, farm boy, maybe you can’t count, but there are four of us and one of you.” 

Kirk had really been hoping to end the night lucky rather than beaten and bruised but hell, he’d take what he could get. So he smirks as he looks at the four cadets “Well, find some more guys and then it’ll be an even fight.” 

Jim really needed a better hobby. Because really, this was going to hurt when the adrenaline wore off. And he was way too drunk to take on four guys, whatever his cocky mouth said. He did plenty of damage - one cadet was struggling to right himself after a bottle to the temple, Cupcake had a broken nose and one of the others probably had a few broken ribs if the way he was favoring his right side was anything to go by - but now Kirk was on the floor getting kicked to shit by the three upright cadets and their fucking steal-toed regulation boots. 

Then a loud whistle, and the onslaught stops. 

“Outside, all of you. Now.” 

A chorus of “Yes, sir”s and grumbling as all the cadets and any townies that hadn’t already cleared out leave the bar. Kirk catches a “he wouldn’t even listen,” and a “what a freak,” and it’s almost like the cadets weren’t even out of towners then. Didn’t even know his name and still treated him like shit just the same. 

“You all right, son?” 

Kirk has to stop himself from flinching at that last word, bringing back memories of the last man to call him son. No good ever comes of that. “You can whistle really loud, you know that?” 

The officer just shakes his head and turns to the bartender. “Can you make sure he stays put, I need to deal with that mess, then I’ll be back to pay for damages and I’ll need to talk to him.” 

Bartender shrugs. “See what I can do.” 

\---

What Larry could do was keep Jim supplied with a steady supply of beer until the Captain got back. Jim almost left when he was told “Sorry, kid. You’re off hard stuff for the rest of the night,” but hey, the night was still young and he wasn’t going to sleep anyways. Not tonight. Nightmares would be all that waited for him tonight. Instead he just retreated to a booth in the back 

Kirk almost didn’t even mind when that officer from before came back into the bar and chatted with Larry for a bit. Kirk was pretty annoyed though when Mystery Captain - no he had a name. He introduced himself just before he left before, what was it - came sauntering back to Kirk’s booth. “You know, I couldn’t believe it when the bartender told me who you are.” 

“And who am I, Captain Pike?” Kirk really fucking hoped he got that name right. 

“Your father’s son.” 

For a moment Jim’s blood runs cold. No, he couldn’t no. No one knows about that. No one knows about Tarsus, about Kodos. Kirk turns to Larry. “Can I get another one?” he asks before drowning what was left of his beer. 

“For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin,” Oh. Another George Kirk fan. Better than what Jim had thought of - this damn fucking day Kirk could barely think of anything else but that planet, that colony, that clusterfuck, that massacre. George fanatics were annoying as fuck, but it was better than the alternative. “Something I admired about your dad, he didn’t believe in no win scenarios.” 

“Sure learned his lesson.” Kirk snorts. 

“Well, it depends on how you define winning. You’re here, aren’t ya?” 

Now if that wasn’t a loaded fucking question. Kirk is glad he doesn’t have to answer it when Larry brings him over another frothing pint. “Thanks.” 

Pike continues anyways. “You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too, and in my opinion it’s something Starfleet’s lost.” 

Kirk was getting tired of this. “Why are you talking to me, man?” What the fuck was he even talking about. He knew nothing about Jim. Not a damn fucking thing if he thought Jim’s willingness to jump into a bar fight that he hadn’t even started had anything the fuck to do with George fucking Kirk. 

“‘Cause I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the midwest?” 

Jim smirked. He took those aptitude tests since he was 15 and being forced into college - which he loved, but that wasn’t the point. He wondered how much his test scores would be different 7 years later. Or just how out of date his file was. “Maybe I love it.” 

“Look, so your dad dies. You can settle for less than an ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special. Enlist in Starfleet.” 

“Enli-” Kirk nearly doubles over laughing, but it’s just laughter to hide the rage boiling up inside him. “you guys must be way down in your recruiting quota for the month.” 

“If you’re half the man your father was Jim, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don’t you? It’s important. It’s a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada.” 

Kirk couldn’t listen to any of this shit. The fuck did this man know. He didn’t have three kids to take care of. “We done?” 

“I’m done. Riverside Shipyard. The shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow 0800. You know, your father was Captain of a starship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother’s. And yours. I dare you to do better.” Pike turns to leave, and Jim knows he should just let it go but he can’t. 

“I’m already doing better, I’m actually there for my kids.” 

Pike turns around at that. “Your kids?” 

\----

Kirk didn’t really know what he was doing here. Okay he did. But he didn’t actually want to be. After idiotically mentioning his kids the night before Pike sat back down and had a very intensive conversation about child care benefits in Starfleet. 

And then when Kirk got home at 2 in the morning he woke up his kids and had a very long conversation with them. In the end the education for the kids and the care that would be available for Winnie won the argument. At least that’s what Jim told himself. It totally wasn’t him wanting to get out of this shithole town or Xelem and Kevin’s insistence that it would be ‘awesome’. 

Then Kirk had to pack frantically, call the nanny, and the backup nanny and plead and bribe them into taking care of the kids for the 10 weeks he would be in basic training and “Will one of you please be here no later than 6:45, because if I’m late for that damn shuttle his whole plan goes to hell.” 

So here he is, wondering what the fuck to do with the motorcycle he built when he was five and how he was going to live without his kids for 10 weeks. All he had to do was get up and walk onto the damn shuttle. 

Kirk is distracted by a wolf whistle and looks over to an engineer leering. “Nice ride, man.” 

Well, that solved one problem. He slides off the bike, repositions his pack on his shoulders, and tosses the keys to the leering engineer. “It’s yours.” Then he leaves the slack-jawed man and saunters up to Pike. Neither of them had been sure Kirk would make it. “Four years? I’ll do it in three.” 

Kirk walks up the ramp and onto the shuttle to see the four cadets he went toe to toe with last night and he grins. “At ease, gentlemen.” They scowl as he goes by but say nothing. Jim is relieved to find a seat alone because he hasn’t actually slept in 40 hours and half of that was spent drinking. He feels like shit and he’s never been separated from his kids before. Not from Winnie at all and not from Kev and Xelem since that period of time Jim drinks not to think about. He just gets his seatbelt on when he spies Uhura across the way. “Never did get that first name.” 

“You need a doctor,” Kirk hears a female officer say at the back of the shuttle. 

“I told you people, I don’t need a doctor. I am a doctor.” The voice is gruff and drawls a little. 

“You need to get back to your seat.” That women sounded like she took no shit. 

“I had one in the bathroom with no windows.” Kirk turns at the desperation in his voice. 

The officer was having none of it. “You need to get back to your seat, now!” 

“I suffer from aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies.” 

“Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I’ll make you sit down.” 

Clearly aviophobe could hear the excitement in the threat because there was a huffed “Fine.” 

“Thank you.” 

Problem was, the only available seat was next to Kirk. 

Pike’s voice comes over the comm as the doctor - fuck, he had to be at least as drunk as Kirk was, judging by the smell - sat down in his seat. “This is Captain Pike. We’ve been cleared for takeoff.” 

The doctor turns to Kirk and looks him over. Kirk is still bruised and bloodied - he didn’t get a chance to change, let alone shower. “I might throw up on you.” 

“I think these things are pretty safe,” Kirk says, because at the moment he can’t think of anything else. 

“Don’t pander to me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait ‘til you’re sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you’re still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence.” 

As if Kirk didn’t already know that. He’d lost more in the black than this man could imagine. “Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space.” 

The man looks sullen for a moment then shrugs. “Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I’ve got left is my bones.” 

Jim decided he kind of liked the doctor. He was just as bitter as Jim. “Jim Kirk.” 

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy.” 

\----

They arrive at a shuttle bay and everyone not already in uniform, including Kirk and McCoy, is shuffled into another shuttle. On the way Pike hands Jim a PADD with the words “You’ll need this when you touch down, son.” Jim doesn’t see where Cupcake, Uhura, and the others go off to; probably straight to San Francisco - if that isn’t where they are already - and to the academy. About half of the people on the shuttle were without uniform and apparently heading out to basic training. Leonard was not pleased about having to get on another shuttle. And Kirk, sensing this would be a long day, took a nap on the second shuttle rather than distracting the Doctor.

This left an almost well rested Kirk and a shaky McCoy stepping off the second shuttle at some mystery location at 1100 that evening. Kirk wondered if the travel really took that long or if they did it all to tire out the new recruits and leaving them unsettled and disoriented. It was a tactic that had been used in old earth military training once; why not now? 

They are ushered into a hall and line up to hand in their enlistment paperwork - that PADD Pike had handed Jim. It takes nearly an hour for them all to get through and be led to barracks. McCoy and Jim are assigned to the same one. They are warned to keep their areas clean, and that upkeep will be taught before the end of the week. And to get to sleep quick, because reveille comes at 0445. 

Kirk has no trouble falling asleep. He does so on top of his bunk, covers left untouched. 


	2. Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know its been absolutely ages since I have posted and even longer since this fic has gotten an update. I meant to get this out at the beginning of June just after my move but I've been kinda just … struggling with existence really. This has been sitting pretty much ready to go in my folder for months. So I really don't know why I didn't post it. I just didn't.
> 
> So here is where you get to meet all the random OCs that kinda took over. Like Neri and Kirk are going to get their own chat fic kinda took over. It was unplanned. Also two new flirts for Kirk. Equally unplanned. Neri is part of the reason Second Chances hasn't gone out because I now need to rework the direction of that for it. Oops. Whatever.
> 
> Uh I don't know why I'm still talking. Have at it loves.

Wake up happens as expected. 0445 on the dot. An instructor tells them they have 15 minutes to get ready for the day. Kirk is dressed in minutes, but McCoy is still pulling on his shoes as they are lined up to head out the door.

They are led to another hall, where they wait to be issued their uniforms. It was about an hour into waiting for his uniform that Kirk heard a familiar voice, but not one he could place. “Well, if it isn’t James Tiberius.”

Kirk looked around, and his eyes fall on a grinning woman, 5’5” with long brown hair in a bun. “Holy shit, Neri is that you?”

“Never thought I’d see you in person, let alone here.” She came up and pulled Kirk into a hug.

“When did you get in? You weren’t on the shuttle from Riverside.”

“Iowa? Hell Kirk, if I ever wanted to visit you dissuaded me years ago. No, shuttle from Tel Aviv arrived this morning. Who’s your friend?” Neri jutted her chin towards McCoy.

“Neri this is Bones. Bones, this is Neri, she was my best friend in high school. Sort of.”

“McCoy ma’am. Leonard McCoy.”

Neri’s lip twitched at that. “Don’t call me ma’am. Neri is fine. Or if I like you maybe you can call me Ziva.”

McCoy turns to Kirk. “And what do you mean sort of?”

“We met in an online school,” Kirk says, still grinning at Neri. “It’s weird seeing your face.”

“Your voice is weird.”

“Your Standard is better than it used to be.”

“Yes well, I’m actually fluent now, not just starting out.”

A number is called out and Neri curses under her breath. “That’s me,” she says loud enough for McCoy and Kirk to hear. “Catch up with you later, yeah?” She runs off before either could respond.

McCoy looks Kirk up and down, and Kirk blushes. “What?”

“Did you and her go out or something?”

“What, no. Even if she wasn’t like 13 then it would have been hard with me in Riverside and her in Tel Aviv. Israel and Iowa aren’t exactly neighbors.”

“Then what’s with the stupid grinning kid?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” McCoy grumbled.

“SC937-0176CEC” is the next number called out.

Kirk checks the scrap of paper he managed to write down his serial number on. “That’s me Bones.” Kirk goes up to claim his uniforms. There are multiple uniforms. He wasn’t expecting that. From there he is escorted to another building where he waits. Nearly an hour before McCoy shows up just in time for Kirk to be called again and be given a regulation haircut. After which he is allowed a quick shower, and is escorted to the barracks to drop off his civilian clothes and all but the uniform he was instructed to put on.

He is escorted again to a building Kirk is pretty sure is medical, if the people in white coats are anything to go by. Neri is waiting there and smiles, waving him over. “Jim, this is Obuya Omondi. Omondi, this is Jim Kirk.”

Omondi nods and him and Jim grins. “Nice to meet you.”

“Jim’s an old friend.” Neri explains, then to Jim. “Met this one on the shuttle.”

“Met Bones that way.”

Neri nods, then asks in Hebrew. “How are your kids Kirk?”

“Alright. With nannies. This training is going to cost me a fortune,” he replies in the same language.

“Not with Winona?”

Kirk winces. “Winona is out of the picture. Winnie is mine now.”

“Good. Woman like that shouldn’t be let around kids.”

“How are Sarah and David?”

“Sarah is all grown up off world somewhere. David is serving in the army.”

“He’s 18 already?”

“Only just.”

“He was just a little kid,” Kirk says, slipping back into English.

Neri pushes Kirk playfully. “So were we. And look at you now,” she looks him up and down, before reaching up to ruffle his hair. “All grown up.”

Kirk laughs and ducks his head. “So why’re you here? Army not enough excitement enough for you?”

Neri snorts. “Yeah, right. Only so much for an engineer to do there before it gets dull. So much more possibility on a starship yeah.”

“Engineer? Not a programmer?”

“You got me hooked on engines too remember. Just harder to work on together.”

“True enough.”

“You’re engineer too?” It was the first words Omondi had spoken.

Kirk shrugs. “More or less.”

“Don’t you have a masters in agricultural engineering?”

Kirk nodded. “Yeah, I was just starting on that last time we talked huh.”

“Any more degrees yet?”

Kirk smiled, more shy then his previous grins, “Well you know about the Bachelors in Computer science and Agricultural Science of course. Well I got another in mechanical engineering. Kind of just happened while working on that agricultural engineering degree. Well kind of branched out into another master in warp physics and I’m working on Doctorates in warp mechanics, warp physics and another masters in Agrobiology and hopefully after that a doctorate in botanical pathology.”

“Shit.” Omondi whistled.

Neri grinned. “Kirk’s a fucking certified genius.”

“You’re only what?”

“22,” Neri supplied.

“You’re only 22 and you got three undergrad degrees, two masters, and are working on another and two doctorates? That’s crazy.

“Well, I mean, I graduated high school at 14. And well, kind of…” Kirk blushed and trailed off. He didn’t talk about his academic accomplishments much

“He’s kind of a stack of books with legs.” Neri’s tone was fond and teasing. “Huge nerd. Actually likes learning. You’ll probably leave us for the Academy after this right?”

“And you’re not?”

“Nah, Mars up next for us. Not that I really need any of this fancy military training.” Neri rolled her eyes. “Enlisted all the way.” Kirk gave her a look, but before he can say anything she raises an eyebrow. “Can you really see me as an officer Kirk?”

He laughed when he saw her point. Neri hated telling people what to do. She never wanted a position of authority. Kirk on the other hand hated being told what to do. “What about you Omondi, will you just be an enlisted man or an officer?”

Omondi grinned at Kirk. “I’ll be on a starship sooner than you. All I care about.” Omondi looks up as a number is called. “My turn in medical,” he says with a grimace. “See ya later, yeah?”

“See ya,” Kirk and Neri said almost together.

Neri grinned at Kirk as soon as Omondi was gone. “So, do you think he’s cute?”

“What, are you trying to set me up?”

“Well yeah, I have to get you with a cute boy so the girls are available for me, duh.” Kirk laughed. “Unless it’s the doctor you’re interested in?”

“No, and hush.” Kirk said as McCoy walked in.

“Speak of the devil,” Neri murmured before waving the doctor over. “So, Leonard was it? Tell me a little about yourself. You said you were a doctor?” Kirk glared at Neri, who smiled innocently at him.

McCoy seemed a little flustered, like he wasn’t sure what to do with this women so much younger than him seemingly flirting with him. “Yes ma’a- uh, Neri. I’m a trauma surgeon.”

“That’s impressive.”

“I suppose it is. It can be a demanding discipline.”

“You’ll either have the time of your life or be bored out of your mind here won’t you?”

“I, I don’t know about that.”

“Stop teasing the man Ziva.” Kirk says.

Neri stops, distracted by a woman just come into wait. “Oh man,” Neri breathes.

“She’s hot,” Kirk agrees. The woman is question was tall and had short red hair and emerald green eyes.

“Mine,” Neri practically growls as she gets up to go talk to the woman.

“That was...” Bones starts, then trails off.

“Neri can be intense.” Kirk states.

“Not the word I was going to use, but sure.”

Kirk grins at McCoy.

 

* * *

“Dr. Martinez,” Kirk says in surprise.  
“Jim Kirk.” The man smiles. He is noticeably older than the last time Kirk has seen the man and his hair has begun to grey.  “Almost didn’t believe it when I saw your name come up.”  
“I wasn’t expecting you.”  
“Figured as much, with that look on your face. Up on the biobed now.” Kirk complies. “Works out better this way, your file being somewhat classified and all.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“At ease Kirk.”  
Kirk relaxes a bit. “So uh, we just go over my medical history here right?”  
“Mostly,” The doc nods. “But also if you need any vaccinations or anything that will be done now. Dental and eye exams along with the physical too.”  
Jim groans. He hates hyposprays. He hates hospitals. He hates doctors offices. He kind of even hates doctors. Hot grumpy Southern ones didn’t count. Not that Kirk wanted to be the rebound guy after listening to the man talk about his soul-crushing, planet-stealing divorce. Also he was pretty sure Bones was straight. Or at the very least more inclined towards women.

 

* * *

At least after the 4 hours of medical hell Jim got dinner. He and Neri seemed the only ones who weren’t bothered by the fact that they only really got about 15 minutes to eat before the group was escorted back the the barracks. Luckily Neri, Omondi and the girl Neri had been flirting with - an Irish woman named Riley - were in the same barracks as Kirk and McCoy so they were all able to hang out before lights out. Everyone thought it was hilarious Kirk flirted with the Irish woman until learning her last name. Even Neri didn’t realize why he paled.  
“ _Tá brón orm,_ ” he said without thinking about it. It was just too weird accidentally flirting with a girl - or anyone - with the same last name and nationality as his son. It was just too creepy.  
Riley quirked her head. “You speak the old tongue?”  
“Kirk collects languages,” Neri shrugged, the only one of the group that wasn’t surprised. It had been part of what had brought them together.  
“Something like that.” Kirk agrees.  
“So you not only collect degrees, but languages?” Omondi asks.  
“ _Ndiyo_.” Kirk grinned and Omondi grinned back, coming to sit next to the other man.  
“For fuck’s sake Kirk,” another man, a Trevor Anderson, groaned. “How many languages are you going to flirt in?”  
“Okay the Irish and the Hebrew were not flirting.”  
“Please-”  
“He just apologized-” Riley started to explain.  
“Trust me Kirk and I do not flirt.” Ziva said harshly.  
Omondi looks at Kirk, “Just to be clear-”  
Anderson cuts him off. “What do you mean you and Kirk don’t flirt Neri? Y’all act like you’re about to pounce.”  
“Okay, ew.” Neri says, looking absolutely disgusted.  
“Hey,” Kirk sounded only mildly affronted.  
“Secondly I’m gay.”  
“That’s true,” Kirk add unhelpfully, to glares from Neri and Anderson. Riley was smirking at Neri and McCoy was looking back and forth between the two.”  
“Thirdly, I don’t date par-”  
“Don’t you dare finish that.” Kirk growls even as Neri cuts herself off.  
“Don’t date what?” Omondi asks, concerned and curious.  
“Nothing.” Kirk and Neri said completely unconvincingly.  
“Par…” McCoy muttered, then something clicked. “Kirk you’re a parent.”  
“Fucking hell Ziva you promised not to tell anyone!” Kirk yelled getting the attention of the rest of the barracks.  
“Shut the fuck up!” Someone yelled back.  
“Yeah, when we were teenagers.” she shot back.  
“You were a teen dad?” Omondi asks quietly, in Swahili. He looked sad, almost forlorn.  
“Uh,” Kirk honestly didn’t know how to explain his kids without bringing up how he got them. And he wouldn’t. Because A, he totally wasn’t going to tell these people about Tarsus, and B, it was kind of classified. Neri technically was not supposed to know.  
“It’s kind of a long story,” Neri supplied.  
“Which you know,” McCoy said pointedly. Omondi distanced himself from Kirk.  
“Technically they’re all adopted. I got emancipated and custody of them when I was 15, but couldn’t adopt them until I was 18. That’s all I’m willing to say.” Kirk’s tone made it abundantly clear that it was in fact the end of the discussion  
Luckily it was almost time for lights out. A warning was called through the barracks.  
They all headed back to their bunks, everyone but Neri. When it was just the two of them she spoke quietly. “Jim, I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah. I know.” Kirk got up and went to his bunk without looking at Neri.

 

* * *

Wake up was 0445 again the next morning. Kirk was expecting it and had rolled out of bed, straightened up the covers, and was in his PT uniform - work out clothes, sweats and a t-shirt - by the time reverie woke the rest of the people in the barracks. He was first to the bathroom and had plenty of time to piss and take his time shaving before they all of them were led off to an empty field.  
Neri was the only other person who had energy this early in the morning. “Heh, this is going to be fun,” she was practically bouncing.  
Anderson groaned. “How are you excited for this?”  
“Oh come on, it's just the preliminary fitness test, this is nothing.”  
“Its 5 am, shut up.” Someone, a Patel Jim hadn’t learned the first name of yet, murmured.  
“Hey, Kirk, wanna compete?” Neri was bouncing now.  
“I need coffee,” McCoy grumbled.  
“You’re on.”

 

* * *

By the end of the tests most of them were awake, but trudged along just as sapped of energy as before. Only Kirk and Neri walked with a bounce in their step as they were escorted back to the mess and breakfast. They were talking and joking again as if all that awkwardness last night hadn’t happened.  
“You only beat me because you’ve done this before.”  
“You’re just saying that because you lost.”  
“The Israeli army has higher physical fitness standards and you know it.”  
“Excuses, Kirk?”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
“How the fuck are you guys like this so fucking early?” Anderson sounded like he wanted to throttle them.  
Kirk turned, walking backwards to face the man. “You realize I lived on a farm right?”  
“You realize I am already a soldier?” Neri added, her tone mirroring Kirks  
“Eyes front Kirk!” the man escorting them yelled. A Lt. Junior grade judging by his uniform.  
“Yes, sir.” Kirk said, turning around. He managed to keep his tone even, just barely. Kirk hated being told what to do.

 

* * *

Back to the mess for another quick lunch.  
Then they are brought back to the barracks, which they are told are expected to be up to snuff and ready for inspection before dinner.  
It’s while scrubbing the head that McCoy and Kirk get a moments alone.  
“I’m sorry for puttin’ ya on the spot yesterday,” the doctor says, his drawl thicker than normal. “Didn’t mean to.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Kirk says with a sigh. He would have preferred if the subject of his kids never came up. “It was Neri’s slip, not yours.”  
“Still, don’t think the others would have put it together were it not for me.”  
“Maybe,” is all the give Kirk is willing to give.  
“How old are your kids?”  
Kirk stiffens. He really doesn’t want to talk about it. “Kevin is 11, almost 12. Xelem is about 9. And Winnie, my daughter, she’s seven now.”  
“My Jojo is six.”  
“Jojo?” Kirk smiles and relaxes a bit.  
“Joanna. After her mama’s mama.” Kirk can hear both the pride for his daughter and the resentment of the ex-wife in McCoy’s voice.  
“My daughter’s name is Winnie. Short for Winona. After ou- my mother.” He has stop himself from saying our. No one needs to know he adopted his baby sister, not when she treats him just as much like a dad as his other kids do. Jim is pretty sure Winnie really believes Jim is her dad too, because she freaks out so badly any time someone tried to convince her that Jim wasn’t, even before she was diagnosed.  
“How sweet.”  
“Nah, just family tradition.”  
“Ah. Maybe, when we’re out of this place my daughter can meet yours.”  
“Uh we’ll see.” McCoy starts to scowl at that. “Winnie isn’t good with new people. My son and other child will probably love her though.”  
“When you say Winnie isn’t good with people?”  
Jim really didn’t want to talk about that either. But McCoy was a doctor as well as a father. Surely if anyone, he would get it. “Winnie is autistic.”  
“Oh,” is all McCoy says.  
Neri strides into the head, not minding it being the men’s room. “What’s taking you fine gentlemen so long?”  
Kirk sighs fondly. “Out in a minute.”  
Neri smiles before walking back out.  
“Xelem, that’s an odd name,” McCoy says as they are finishing up.  
Kirk shrugs as he puts away the cleaning supplies. “Not for a Xlaran.”  
“You’ve got a strange goddamn family Kirk,” McCoy grumbles, but there is no animosity in his voice  
And Kirk can’t help it, he laughs.

 

* * *

“What?” McCoy snaps.  
“I was born in the Beta quadrant Bones. Thought everyone knew that.”  
“Why would I know that?”  
“Really? The hell you been McCoy? James T Kirk, son of George Kirk? He’s the fucking Kelvin Baby.” Anderson says.  
“I think he gets the point Anderson,” Neri says with a tone that clearly says drop it.  
McCoy hurumphs. “Never have I ever… blown something up.”  
Kirk groans. “I hate this game.” He, Neri, Riley, Omondi, Anderson and Patel all put down fingers.  
Omondi grins at Kirk, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”  
“Which time?”  
“First time,” Riley grins.  
“I kinda sort of blew up a church,” Kirk mumbles.  
“You what?” Anderson laughs.  
“Hey, I was 4 and bored and I may have set off some thermite without turning the stove’s pilot lot.”  
“You were four and you blew up a church?” Omondi is a little incredulous. “With thermite.”  
“I was bored, your turn.”  
“My uncle was an ordnance expert. I may have liberated some of his supplies to dispose of the residence of a certain pedophile school teacher people refused to prosecute.”  
“Good job,” Jim growled, Neri gave him a concerned look, knowing his past with Frank and Tarsus.  
“Never have I ever killed someone,” Randall says quietly.  
Kirk, McCoy and Neri all lower fingers. No one says anything.  
“Never have I ever cheated on a partner,” Kirk says after a moment.  
“Emotional affairs or just fucking?” Patel asks.  
“Uh, either I guess. Polya doesn’t count though. That’s not cheating.”  
Neri, Riley, Omondi, Anderson, Patel and Randall all lower fingers.  
Omondi grins. “Never have I ever lain with a woman.” He is the only one that doesn’t put a finger down.  
“Never have I ever been in an orgy.”  
Kirk, Omondi, Riley, Randall and Letx put down fingers.  
“Never have I ever been tied up.” Riley says.  
Randall and Omondi start to put down fingers when Neri says “Fuck.”  
Kirk storms off without a word.

 

* * *

Neri finds Kirk on the roof of the barracks. “Hey, are you okay?”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
Neri sat down next to him, careful to maintain just enough distance they didn’t touch. “That’s not what I asked. Jim, are you okay?”  
“It’s stupid. It’s not like what she said has anything to do with what happened.”  
“You were bound and tortured Jim.”  
“So were you.”  
“I know that, you know that. Riley,” Kirk tensed at the name, “the rest of them, they don’t know our pasts Jim. They don’t know a little kink to them might be something else for us.”  
“I think it’s worse because she’s the one that said it.”  
“Do you have something against Riley Jim?”  
“No, it just, Kevin’s last name was Riley.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah,” Kirk chuckles mirthlessly. “It’s still his name really. Kevin Tomas Riley Kirk.”  
“It’s a lovely name. And last I heard he’s a lovely boy.”  
Kirk’s laugh was real this time. “Nah, he’s too much like his daddy. Too smart for his own good and getting into fights all the time.”  
“You literally brought that kid out of hell, it's no wonder he’s gonna look up to you.”  
Kirk snorts. “Sure.”  
“Damn it Kirk-”  
“Ziva I know. I know just, I still have those voices in my head saying I’m nothing and it’s so much easier to believe them then not.”  
 “I know Jim.”  
“I know. Doesn’t make it easier though.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
They stayed up on the roof until just before lights out.

 

* * *

The next morning was the last at reception. They woke up again at 0445, and had 15 minutes to clean up their stuff and their bunks tend to their personal hygiene before they were all assigned their cleaning tasks for the day. When those were all done they were escorted to the mess, and got breakfast.  
Back at the barracks after wards they are each given duffel bags and told to pack. Everything you’ve got goes in them, clothes, toiletries, uniforms, anything else. As soon as Jim has everything in his bag a new officer walks into the barracks. "I am Petty Officer First Class Jace Kota. You may address me as Petty Officer Kota. Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Tá brón orm - Irish Gaelic, "I'm sorry"  
> Ndyio - Swahili, "Yes"
> 
> So, I used the internet for these so hopefully they're accurate. Don't be afraid to correct me if I messed them up somewhere. 
> 
> What did you think of the attack of the OCs? Anyone you liked? Want to see more of? Absolutely hate? Let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a heads up, unless the inspiration bug bites me in the ass (or you know y'all beg enough maybe) this probably isn't going to get an update for a while, if for no other reason than I haven't done the required research yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, criticism or any variety of feedback always welcome here!
> 
> Y'all can reach me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
